


Some Bunny’s in Trouble

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [6]
Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Elements, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fear of Premature Labor, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Scenting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Jean bond over chocolate carrots.





	Some Bunny’s in Trouble

The convenience store was out of chocolate carrots. 

Adam stared at the dog shifter behind the counter and tried not to cry. “You always have them.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I thought we had some but—“

Adam held his belly. “I need them.”

“I—“

There was a sudden familiar scent and he looked behind him. 

It was the panther.

Jean.

His brother’s mate was not his favorite person but he was better than the dog. 

“They don’t have my chocolate carrots.”

Jean’s eyes narrowed. “I see. Sir, could you please tell me why a store that normally carries every brand of popular chocolate would not carry the most popular brand preferred by rabbit shifters? Are you against rabbits personally?”

The dog shook his head. “No, I...I...lemme look in the back. Maybe we have some.”

He took off running and Adam’s stomach growled. “Thank you.”

“You should have everything you want especially when you’re with child.”

Adam felt the babies kick. “They agree with you, I think.”

“Your mate should not let you out alone in such a state. It’s unsafe.”

Adam glared at him. “Nigel isn’t my keeper, he’s my mate. There aren’t mates who rule and ones who don’t. We’re partners. Do you rule Adam, Jean?”

“I did not mean offense. I just find it odd that you’re in this situation without your wolf.”

Adam’s hand shook as he raised it only for the dog to come back. 

“I found some! A whole box!”

He put the open box on the counter and went to take it out a small bag but Jean put a hand over his. 

“We will take the whole case.”

He put down two hundred dollar bills. 

“I won’t eat that many and they go bad fast.”

Jean smiled. “You are not the only one who eats them.”

Adam felt his stomach hurt again and he wasn’t sure if it was ok. “I need to call Nigel.”

“I thought you said he was not your keeper. I am sure--”

The words made Adam glare. “I can need my mate for reasons other than permission.” 

He turned and stomped out of the store holding his stomach as tears stung his eyes. His hands were shaking when he pulled out his phone and dialed Nigel who uncharacteristically did not answer. 

The sound of his mate’s voice made Adam’s voice shake when he left a message. 

“Nigel, I’m not feeling very good and I need to see you. I--” 

The message cut off as he made his way into their apartment building, pressing the button for the elevator and waiting impatiently. The babies kicked and Adam put his hands on them. 

“I just need to eat,” he whispered, eyes on the numbers as they went down to the ground floor. 

There was a noise followed by the familiar scent of Jean behind him and Adam turned, putting his head down as he tried not to get upset more. 

“I apologize for earlier,” Jean said, “I’m unsure what I did to upset you but--” 

 

The elevator dinged and Adam practically ran inside, alarmed and relieved to find it empty though the panther followed carrying the box of carrots. 

“I’m fine,” he said, another pain in his belly, “I’m totally…” 

 

Jean set the box down and tore out a bag to hand him. “Here.” 

Adam looked up and saw sympathy in the panther’s eyes. “Thank you.” 

 

He tried to open it and ended up putting it between his teeth, biting down hard and much to his dismay tearing the bag in half. Dozens of chocolate carrots flew all over the elevator and Adam let out a frustrated cry. 

“Are you all right? I…” 

“I’m FINE! JUST LEAVE ME--” 

 

Adam’s phone tittered out Nigel’s custom ringtone and he scrambled to answer. 

“Nigel?” 

“Bunny, what is it? Do you need to see the doctor?” 

“Jean is here and I’ve been having these pains but it’s too soon to--” 

 

All at once the elevator stopped, and so did Adam’s cell phone. The lights all went out and then the emergency came on. 

“Oh, it seems to have stopped.” 

 

Adam put his hands on his belly and sank to his knees, suddenly having a hard time breathing. 

“Adam, are you all--” 

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME! I want my mate, I NEED MY MATE!” 

He picked up several chocolate carrots from the floor and started to eat them with tears running down his cheeks. 

Jean knelt down beside him and took out another bag. He opened it and handed the bag to Adam. “I am aware you’re upset but please do not eat off the floor.” 

Adam took the bag and sniffled. “Thank you. I’m...my stomach hurts.” 

 

“What type of hurt?” 

“Sharp pains, every few minutes.” 

Jean was quiet. “How far along are you currently in your pregnancy?” 

“Twenty weeks,” Adam whispered, “And two days.” 

“Not much longer to go,” Jean said, “For a bunny.” 

Adam shook his head. “No.” 

“Is it still hurting?” 

 

He put his hand on his belly. “No,” he whispered, “No, it’s not.” 

 

“Perhaps you were just upset about earlier, the altercation with the dog and now with the elevator.” 

Adam sat down with a sigh and leaned back against the elevator wall. “I think so,” he said, “Thank you for helping calm me down.” 

Jean smiled. “I have a lot of experience with upset rabbits.” 

He settled against the wall and took out another bag of carrots. “What do they taste like?” 

 

“Carrots. I don’t think you’d like them much.” 

 

Adam chewed on two more and the warm feeling it gave made him feel much better. 

“Nigel likes to buy them for me when he makes me angry. Do you make my brother angry?”

“Often,” Jean teased, “I think predators and prey can do that. We weren’t meant to be together but of course we can’t imagine being apart.” 

Adam felt the babies kick at his hand. “Scent,” he said softly, “I think it’s a lot to do with scent. I never liked anyone’s scent as much as Nigel’s. Did you like my brother’s scent?” 

“I liked Adam’s whole self,” Jean explained, “There are very few shifters who are meant to be prey that can act the predator. One night with him and I never wanted to let him go.” 

“Hmm,” Adam sighed, “I never want to be a predator but I don’t like being considered lower than anyone else. I’ve only known him a few weeks but I think we’re similar that way.” 

Jean looked him over and Adam felt like he was seeing his brother instead but didn’t mind.

“Yes I think so too.” 

There was a noise and the lights all came back on, which made Adam suddenly sick with need to see Nigel. He moved to stand and Jean stood first to help him, holding out his hand. Adam took it just as the doors opened. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!” 

 

Nigel snarled and pushed Jean against the wall. 

“NIGEL NO!” 

“What the bloody fuck are you doing? He wasn’t hurting him, you idiot!” 

His nose was shifted and he snapped his jaws in Jean’s face as the panther’s eyes shifted but nothing else. “Are you finished?” he asked, “Your pregnant mate is frightened.” 

Adam watched as Nigel turned and shifted back. He had tears on his face and Adam noticed his hands were bloody. “Nigel, come here.” 

His mate rushed at him and pulled Adam into his arms, nuzzled his cheek and whimpered. 

“I’m alright,” Adam said, “Jean was very nice to me. He got me chocolate carrots.” 

He looked over Nigel’s shoulder and saw Jean smile over his brother’s. 

“Thank you,” he said, “Nigel is very sorry and will apologize soon.” 

Jean kissed his brother’s neck. “I highly doubt that, but you are welcome still. Have a good evening.” 

He and Nigel stood there in silence, basking in each other’s scents, until Nigel seemed to gain his regular self again. 

“When you spoke on the phone, Bunny….I thought you were having them and the panther was there. I didn’t...fuck I tried to claw open the door.” 

“You hurt your claws?” 

“Other Adam stopped me from fucking them up much. He’s kind of an asshole.” 

Adam smiled. 

“He’s more predator than prey.” 

Nigel lifted his head and frowned. “Picking up things from the kitty already?” 

He held up the bag of chocolate carrots. “I like him, he got me carrots.” 

Nigel grabbed his hand and pulled them to the door that he opened with an annoyed bang. He watched Adam sit down and start eating the carrots with distaste. 

“I can get you carrots too.” 

“Yes, but I don’t need them now. I have these.” 

They went to bed that night after much mating with Nigel scenting him so thoroughly Adam was sure he’d never smell like just himself ever again. When he woke the next morning Nigel was gone to work but two boxes of chocolate carrots sat on the counter with a note. 

EAT MINE NOT HIS. 

Adam ate Jean’s bag first and then one of Nigel’s. 

He didn’t want them to go to waste.


End file.
